1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a card connector, and more particularly to a card connector capable of ejecting an electronic card out of the card connector effectively.
2. The Related Art
With rapid development of digital technology, a variety of digital electronic products such as digital cameras and cell phones, have been widely used in our daily life. In order to expand the memory space and promote the performance of the digital electronic products, the digital electronic products always dispose electronic cards therein. So, various card connectors are widely used in the digital electronic products for receiving the electronic cards therein to realize an electrical connection and an information transmission between the corresponding digital electronic product and the electronic card.
In general, the card connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals assembled in the insulating housing, an ejection mechanism and a shielding shell covering on the insulating housing. The ejection mechanism adapted for ejecting the electronic card out of the card connector includes a sliding block, an elastic element and a guiding element. The insulating housing defines a receiving trough for receiving the sliding block therein. The sliding block defines a heart-shaped groove. The elastic element is clamped between the sliding block and an inner side of the receiving trough. One end of the guiding element is fastened to the insulating housing, and the other end of the guiding element is slidably located in the heart-shaped groove. However, when the electronic card is ejected out of the card connector, the electronic card is apt to be shot up on account of an excessively big elasticity of the elastic element that often brings inconvenience for a user.